Harry Potter and the Time Travel Globe Part 5 & 6
by Kahlan
Summary: An accident in chapter 5... In chapter 6, the story from Ron's and Herm's point of view. Please, please R/R? The next chapter will be more interesting, but please please review!
1. Default Chapter

Authoress's note: Please understand that some of the facts are not possible in the real time from the books. Assume that they are in a parallel universe.

Harry Potter and the Time Travel Globe

Chapter 5

The Awakening

Far away, in the farthest corner of the Earth, where the jungles grew lush, there lived a great many animals. The monkeys, the tigers, the crocodiles… 

The jungle was full of noisy chatter, as the monkeys swung from tree to tree. But there was one place that not even the bravest of animals dared to go.

That place was right at the end of the jungle, where the light never shined, where the water never ran. 

Nothing grew there. Not even grass.

But one day, there came a earth-shattering roar. The animals fled. They knew that the great beast was awake once more.

A crack appeared in the ground. Barely a centimetre wide. But it widened quickly, and a figure burst out of the ground. A figure at least 30 metres long and 10 metres tall.

Its scales, once a bright red and green, now dulled by the years gone by as it lay asleep. Layers and layers of earth that had piled on it as it lay sleeping had given it a cramp. It stretched its wings out full-length and beat it a few times, experimentally.

It flew up into the sky, so huge that it practically blotted out the sun.

It circled a few times, then headed to the north-east.

Far, far away, in another country altogether, a tall, thin, man with a lipless mouth smiled unpleasantly as he rubbed his hands together.

"At last," he whispered. "At last. Revenge is mine."

*************************************

Back at Hogwarts, Harry Potter jerked awake from his sleep. He was sweating horribly, his heart thudding in his mouth.

_I had a bad dream,_ _that's all, _he reassured himself. _Nothing to worry about._

But his scar was hurting terribly. And usually when it hurt, it meant that Voldermort was nearby. And when Voldermort was nearby, well, he usually want to kill Harry.

Anyway, his dream wasn't even about someone killing him. Just about a…… dragon, yes, that was it. A dragon flying. And a man. He couldn't remember the man's face, but he assumed it couldn't be Voldermort.

Harry shrugged. He supposed that his dreams were probably influenced by the thought of Hagrid's dragon, Norman.

He lay back down to sleep, and within moments, was in dreamland.

***************************************

"Harry, wake up!" 

Harry shook his head groggily. He picked up his glasses and looked at his watch.

"Reggie (New Quidditch captain)! For goodness sake! It's 5.30 in the morning! Are you mad?" he groaned.

"C'mon, get dressed. You're our most valuable player and we have to get in shape. Go on, I'll meet you at the field in ten minutes." Reggie said before slipping out of the door.

Harry pulled on his Quidditch robes. As he picked up his Firebolt, he glanced at Ron's sleeping form. His heart was full of envy as he thought of the wet field as compared to his warm bed.

He slipped out of tower.

"Where are you going, dear?" the Fat Lady asked sleepily.

"Quidditch practice," Harry called over his shoulder as he headed off down the corridor. 

Harry went out the great doors. The rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team members were already waiting at the edge of the field.

He sat down on the damp grass, pulling his Quidditch robes closer around himself, shivering in the morning air.

"Hi, Harry!" Reggie beamed down at him. "Hope you're up to some Quidditch practice today. As I was telling the rest, we simply have to in the cup this year. I've worked out a strategy, all you have to do is keep by it. Now, look at these cards here. Thomas (Beater) will be positioned here, Mike (Beater) here…………"

Harry yawned and looked around. Thomas was slumped on Mike's shoulder, a little trail of dribble inching its way down his chin.

Verna, the Keeper, was blinking her eyes hard, desperately trying to stay awake. She looked like she hadn't had a good night's sleep in ages.

Ben and Dan, the two twins who were both equally serious about Quidditch, were listening attentively. They were both fantastic players, and were of great value to the team.

Harry yawned again. He picked up a pebble absent-mindedly and tossed it in the direction of the Forbidden Forest. A movement caught his eye. He squinted at the Forbidden Forest and could just make out the shape of a large figure. The figure was so huge that Harry couldn't tell where its body ended in the darkness of the forest.

"Listen up!" Reggie's voice cut through the air sharply. 

Harry hurriedly pretended to be listening. Thomas jerked upright and Verna stared resolutely at the cards.

When he was sure that Reggie was once again engrossed in the cards, Harry peered at the Forbidden Forest again. The figure was gone.

The lecture lasted another half an hour. By then the sky was a rosy pink from the rising sun.

"Now we'll have some practice. Up, everyone," Reggie commanded. When all of them were in position, she let the four Quidditch balls out of box in which they were kept.

As Harry zoomed in and out of the other members, trying to get a sight of the golden Snitch, he spotted two people walking into the Quidditch field.

"Hey! Harry!" One of the figures waved and shouted. "Come down a moment!"

Harry swooped down. It was Ron and Hermione. 

"What do you want?" he asked.

Hermione replied. "Professor Ralone wants to see you."

"Yeah, maybe he wants a signed photo, huh?" Ron said grinning. 

Harry flushed. "Look," he began. "I don't— " 

Suddenly there came a scream. "Harry look out!"

Harry spun around and had just enough time to blink before something hit him on his head hard. 

He crumpled onto the ground, and the last thing he heard was someone screaming for a Madam Momfrey or something. He wondered that that was, before he slid into darkness.


	2. Default Chapter

****

Authoress's note: As usual, the characters do not belong to me, they belong to JKR. This part of the story is from Ron and Hermione's point of view. Every time a * appears, it means that the viewpoint changes from Ron to Herm or vice versa.

Harry Potter and the Time Travel Globe Part 6

****

*Hermione*

Ron and I were walking to the breakfast hall when Professor Ralone intercepted us. He told us to find Harry and tell him to go to his office immediately, or else. 

What choice did we have? If we didn't do that right away, we'd probably end up as toads.

Well, we went to the Gryffindor table, but he wasn't there. Ron suggested that he would be at the Quidditch field. Where else could he be at this early hour?

So we ended up walking on a wet field in search of Harry.

When we reached the field, we saw all the Quidditch members flying around on their two thousand and one Nimbus. Harry was easily distinguished. I mean, which other broomstick can fly as well as a Firebolt?

Ron called out to Harry to come down, and he did. Harry landed right in front of us, and I told him that he was to see Professor Ralone right away.

And then someone shouted, "Harry, look out!"

This Bludger appeared out of nowhere and whacked him right in his face.

****

*Ron*

After the Bludger hit him in his face, Harry collapsed on the ground and didn't move. His glasses were shattered, and his face was a mess of blood.

Hermione started crying and calling for help. All the Quidditch members landed on the ground and ran over to us. Reggie ordered everyone away and conjured up some sort of stretcher with Harry on it. 

Verna ran on ahead to report the accident to Madam Pomfrey. 

Reggie ran alongside the stretcher and headed off towards the hospital wing.

Hermione tugged on my sleeve as I bent to pick up the Firebolt. She was really worried. Tears were like, streaming down her face.

But as we started running for the hospital wing, she kept glancing back over her shoulder like she was looking for something.

****

*Hermione*

Right after the Bludger smacked Harry, I cried out for help. As I looked up, I saw this figure in the Forbidden Forest. It was so big I couldn't see where it ended.

And then the Quidditch team members landed and I forgot all about it, until Ron and I were going to the hospital wing. 

When I looked back, it was gone. There was nothing unusual there at all.

But I was too worried about Harry to think about it clearly. I clean forgot about it.

***Ron***

At the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey took over the stretcher and shooed us all away, before closing the door.

She stayed in there for almost half-an-hour. When she appeared again, she looked exhausted.

Before she could say anything, Hermione asked tearfully, "He won't die will he? I mean, there was so much blood and all…" her voice faltered.

"He'll be okay," Madam Pomfrey said reassuringly. "He broke a lot of bones, but I fixed that. But I don't know when he'll wake up."

The bell rang. 

"Go for you lessons now," Madam Pomfrey said. "Don't worry. I'll tell you when he wakes up, all right?"

Hermione nodded numbly as she turned away. 

****

*Hermione* 

Madam Pomfrey said he'd be okay, but I didn't believe her. 

If Harry died, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. I felt it was my fault that the Bludger hit him just when he was talking to me.

I never knew it before, but I loved him. I couldn't bear it if he died.

He had to survive. He just had to. 

He couldn't die on me. I didn't have a chance to tell him my feelings yet.

****

*Ron*

I picked up our bags and steered Hermione towards the Potions class. It was a double period with Slytherin.

Snape sneered as we entered the classroom. "20 points from Gryffindor," he said. "For being late."

I could feel Hermione shaking under my hands.

"Harry got injured!" she screamed. "He's lying in hospital right now and I don't now if he'll live or die and here you are taking marks away because we were sending him to Madam Pomfrey!"

Snape's smile grew wider. "Another outburst and it'll cost you 50 points, Miss Granger," he said coolly.

*Hermione*

I couldn't believe Snape. I knew he was bad, but I didn't expect him to be _so_ bad. He didn't care if Harry lived or not!

That was so unreasonable!

I was clenching my teeth to keep from shouting at him again. I didn't want to lose 50 points for my house.

As I strode to my seat, the Slytherins were leering at me. Malfoy's soft voice stopped me in my tracks.

"So upset about Potter, Granger?" he drawled. "Were you two…up to something when it happened?"

I was shaking with fury. My nails were digging into my palms. 

"Huh? Why are you so worried about that freak?"

I exploded. "HE IS NOT A FREAK!" I slapped Malfoy across his face, with all the strength I could muster.

Malfoy gasped and rubbed his cheek. I could still see the shape of my hand imprinted on his cheek.

He narrowed his eyes and glared at me. Not to be outdone, I stared back at him, refusing to blink.

"Fine," he growled. "Fine. See if I won't get you someday, when your _boyfriend's_ not around to rescue you." He spat at my feet.

****

*Ron*

Malfoy spat at Hermione's feet. I sprung up from my seat and lunged towards him. Just as I was going to land a punch on his stomach, someone caught me by my collar.

It was that slimy git, Snape. He pulled me away from Malfoy and uttered one word. "Detention."

I gaped at him. Couldn't he see that it was Malfoy who started it first?

Hermione was equally upset about that. She started to protest, but kept her mouth shut when Snape turned his eyes to her.

Instead, she hung her head and walked back to her seat. I glared at Snape again and wrenched myself out of his grip. I stalked back to my seat, holding my head up to show that I wasn't sorry that I tried to punch Malfoy.


End file.
